Té para tres
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Megumi vuelve a Tokio después de largos años viviendo en Aizu. Pero la alegría de trabajar en el mejor hospital de Japón se ve ensombrecida por la muerte de un ser querido. ¿Podrá convertir el dolor en una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz?
1. Encore

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **El argumento de esta historia le pertenece a Rogue85, a quien escribo este fic por ser la ganadora del 2do lugar de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro** **Sakabattō.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Encore**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Megumi puso sus pies nuevamente en Tokio, nunca imaginó lo que tendría que vivir.

La felicidad que le causaba la plaza ganada en el hospital más importante de Japón le fue brutalmente arrebatada cuando al pisar aquel lugar supo que su primera paciente estaba destinada a la muerte; no había nada más que hacer, sólo proporcionarle la muerte menos dolorosa posible. Megumi ya había estado antes en esa situación, lo que nunca imaginó era estarlo con una persona que le era tan querida. A penas pudo controlar sus emociones al verla nuevamente, Kaoru, la alegre Kaoru, ahora estaba agonizante y con los ojos vacíos del brillo juvenil que siempre la caracterizó.

— Megumi — dijo esforzándose por sonreír — has llegado en el momento preciso

— Kaoru, no te esfuerces por hablar, no te hará bien

— Eso ya no tiene importancia — desvió la mirada, sabía que ya nada podían hacer por ella — por favor Megumi, no dejes solo a Kenshin, cuida de él y de Kenji, él no es tan tranquilo y gentil como su padre, pero es un buen niño

— Kaoru, yo...

— Por favor, Megumi

— No sé qué decir

— No digas nada, sólo prométeme cuidarás de ellos

— Lo prometo

— Gracias, amiga — Kaoru cerró los ojos, estaba exhausta y sin quererlo, tal vez debido a la promesa de la doctora, se durmió con una nueva expresión de paz.

…

El funeral de Kaoru fue numeroso, hubo muchas personas queriendo darle su último adiós. Siempre fue una mujer amada y respetada por su comunidad. Con su simpatía, nobleza y valentía supo conquistar el afecto de quienes la rodeaban.

Además de los más allegados, como Yahiko, Tsubame y Tae, Megumi reconocía a gran parte de las personas que estaban presentes, lo que la hacía mirar a su alrededor constantemente, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kenshin. Ambos se miraron directamente.

Megumi creyó reconocer en los profundos violetas de Kenshin un dolor semejante al que experimentó años atrás, cuando pensó que Enishi le había arrebatado a Kaoru para siempre, sin embargo, también había calma y resignación. Lo necesario para ser el apoyo del niño de 10 años que estaba a su lado; Kenji, la viva imagen de su padre pero en el que su madre había dejado infinitas huellas que la recordaban, sobre todo en sus ojos azules, pero no sólo por aquel hermoso color marino igual al de su madre, también por esa manera jovial, decidida y enérgica de mirar, mirada en la que aún no habían rastros de la serenidad y sabiduría que inundaba el mar violeta que eran los ojos de su padre.

Pero pese a sus diferencias, ahora ambas miradas reflejaban la misma tristeza. Era indudable que ambos habían perdido a la persona que más amaban.

Megumi se sintió acongojada, sumada a la tristeza que sentía por la muerte de Kaoru, le pesaba ver a Kenshin y Kenji expresando de manera silenciosa tanto dolor.

Sin lugar a dudas cumpliría la promesa hecha a Kaoru. Cuidaría de su amigo más querido, así como de su hijo; lo haría por ellos, pero también por su apreciada Kaoru.

…

— Por favor coman, les aseguro que me quedó delicioso — dijo Megumi mirando suplicante a Kenshin y a su hijo

— Estoy seguro de eso, Megumi — dijo Kenshin esbozando una sonrisa

— No quiero comer — dijo Kenji — padre, por favor, sólo quiero dormir — dijo el chico mirando al pelirrojo

— Esta bien, te acompañaré a tu habitación — respondió

Ambos se retiraron y dejaron a Megumi en la cocina. Ella retiró los platos y guardó la comida sobrante. Si bien había insistido en que comieran un poco, sabía perfectamente que su inapetencia era lo natural; la verdad es que ni siquiera ella tenía apetito.

Cuando terminó de limpiar todo se sentó con aire ausente a esperar a Kenshin; alrededor de 30 minutos después el pelirrojo se sentó frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo está Kenji? — Preguntó la doctora alzando la mirada

— Al menos logró dormirse — respondió Kenshin exhalando pesadamente — no será fácil para él sobreponerse — reflexionó moviendo su cabeza

— Para ti tampoco — dijo Megumi mirándolo con afecto

— Pero yo tengo que cuidar de él

— Déjame ayudarte, tú y Kaoru siempre han sido mis más preciados amigos y es lo que ahora más quiero hacer. Permíteme estar a tu lado, por favor.

— Muchas gracias Megumi — dijo Kenshin tomándola de las manos — tú también siempre has sido una amiga muy importante para nosotros

Megumi bajó la mirada ante el sorpresivo rubor que sintió calentar sus mejillas.

Intentó no darle importancia y separó sus manos de las de Kenshin mientras se ponía de pie

— Ya que no has comido nada, al menos permíteme prepararte un té.

— Esta bien, la noche es larga y dudo que pueda conciliar el sueño. Agradecería que me acompañaras para poder charlar un rato, y no pensar en mi nueva soledad.

Megumi asintió con una sonrisa taciturna.

Kenshin y Megumi pasaron la noche bebiendo té y charlando, rememorando historias antiguas y anécdotas divertidas. Kaoru ocupó un lugar especial en todos esas remembranzas. Kenshin hablaba de ella con nostalgia, pero sonreía al recordar su sonrisa y su espíritu jovial.

Con el correr de la noche, con el pasar de los recuerdos y el florecimiento de memorias antiguas, Megumi fue descubriendo que los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por Kenshin seguían grabados en su alma y su corazón. Ella se había convencido a sí misma de que lo había olvidado y se volcó totalmente a la medicina convirtiéndola en la fuente y objeto de toda su pasión. Nunca más se permitió pensar en Kenhin, sin embargo, ningún otro logró entrar en su corazón o pensamientos.

Ahora quedaba claro el porqué.

Ahora que sabía que haría cualquier cosa por devolverle la felicidad al amable pelirrojo que sonreía con tristeza al recordar a su, ahora, perdida Kaoru.

…

 **Muchas gracias por leer este fic, desarrollado bajo el argumento entregado por Rogue85.**

 **Ojalá les guste, es mi primera incursión en el crack :)**

 **Planeo que este fic tenga 3 capítulos cortos que espero terminar las primeras semanas de Febrero.**

 **También les quiero contar que tengo dos One-Shot publicados en la cuenta del foro Sakabatto. Se llaman "El deseo de Navidad" y "El Primer beso". Los links están en mi perfil por si se animan a leerlos.**


	2. Tabú

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **El argumento de esta historia le pertenece a Rogue85, a quien escribo este fic por ser la ganadora del 2do lugar de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro** **Sakabattō.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Tabú**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado 6 meses desde la muerte de Kaoru, y Megumi se había instalado con naturalidad en el dojo Kamiya. Su primera intención había sido la de ayudar a Kenshin; facilitarle un poco las cosas preocupándose de las necesidades de su hijo y aportando económicamente ahora que la maestra del estilo Kamiya Kasshin no estaba. Sin embargo, poco a poco esta primera intención fue mudando al simple hecho de querer vivir con él.

Megumi quería verlo cada día.

Quería simplemente que él fuera la primera persona que sus ojos veían después de levantarse. Quería cruzar su mirada marrón con los ojos color violeta de Kenshin cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Quería probar su comida y cocinar para él. Quería charlar con él durante horas aunque sólo fuera sobre recuerdos en los que estaba ella, Kaoru.

Tan sólo quería verlo sonreír.

Había en Megumi un sentimiento de culpabilidad constante que no la dejaba en paz. Un sentimiento que le impedía comportarse como años atrás lo hacía e intentar seducir descaradamente a Kenshin. Sin embargo, los sueños en los que se veía a sí misma siendo feliz junto al pelirrojo se hacían cada vez más seguidos haciendo que esa culpabilidad creciera, ¿acaso era correcto que la muerte de Kaoru se volviera su propia felicidad? Eso era algo que se negaba a aceptar.

Sin embargo, por las noches no podía evitar ser dominada por sus deseos.

Cuando la casa estaba en silencio y ya no podía escucharse la voz de Kenshin ni los juegos de Kenji, Megumi sólo podía oír los deseos de su propio cuerpo imaginándose el tacto de las manos de Kenshin sobre él. Y ella se preguntaba, mientras recreaba con sus propias manos las fantasías en las que Kenshin era quien la acariciaba, cuánto tiempo más podría soportar lo que se estaba volviendo una tortura.

Habían momentos en los que incluso pensaba en marcharse, encerrar nuevamente sus sentimientos en lo profundo de su corazón y pretender olvidarse de ellos, sin embargo, sólo imaginarse nuevamente lejos de él se había vuelto insoportablemente doloroso. Era preferible vivir con la culpa, dejándose consumir por fantasías y conformándose con la mirada cálida que el ex-espadachín le ofrecía.

Y después de alcanzar el solitario clímax las lágrimas bañaban su rostro hasta que el cansancio la sumergía en otros sueños.

…

Kenshin se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando Megumi entró a la cocina

— Buenos días, Ken — dijo sentándose en el que se había convertido en su lugar alrededor de la mesa

— Buenos días, Megumi — respondió Kenshin mirándola con una sonrisa.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Megumi bajó la vista, la noche anterior había llorado más que de costumbre y no quería que él lo notara. Sin embargo, Kenshin no era estúpido y sabía perfectamente que bajo el maquillaje que tan cuidadosamente Megumi había puesto sobre su rostro se ocultaban las huellas de su sufrimiento.

Kenshin siempre había sido más inteligente y observador de lo que aparentaba. Había aprendido a leer a las demás personas y pocas cosas se le podían ocultar, por lo que se hacía una idea bastante clara de lo que ocurría con Megumi. Aunque tenía que admitir que esta vez no le fue fácil verlo, había naufragado en el dolor de la pérdida y no había visto el daño que involuntariamente le causaba a Megumi al permitirse apoyarse en ella.

— Megumi — dijo Kenshin sentándose frente a ella — yo...

— Buenos días — dijo Kenji entrando también a la cocina

— Buenos días, hijo — respondió Kenshin poniéndose de pie para ahora servir el desayuno de Kenji.

— Megumi ¿puedo acompañarte al hospital? — Preguntó Kenji

— Esta bien, pero sólo si te comes todo que preparó tu padre — respondió sonriendo la doctora

Kenji y Megumi se llevaban bien. Ella había empezado a llevarlo a su consulta en el hospital para evitar que se quedara solo en casa cuando Kenshin no estaba. Al principio el niño iba porque no tenía opción, sin embargo, sentado en una esquina de la consulta de Megumi, pretendiendo encontrarse distraído en sus propios juegos, comenzó a admirarla y a interesarse por lo que hacía. Le gustaba observarla trabajar con cuidado y preocupación.

Muy dentro de él sintió que la espada que protege que Yahiko le enseñaba y la medicina de Megumi eran dos caras de la misma moneda. Y por eso deseó aprender las dos.

…

La noche había caído y Megumi nuevamente estaba sola en su habitación. Era bastante tarde y pese al cansancio de la jornada ella no lograba descansar; cuando cerraba sus ojos la imagen de Kenshin acercándose a ella la sobrecogía. Nuevamente los deseos prohibidos se apoderaron de su alma, afiebrando su cuerpo que deseaba ser tocado por las manos de Kenshin. Nuevamente tubo que conformarse con sus delicadas manos, las que ya sabían de memoria el camino a su placer.

Pequeños gemidos escaparon de sus labios cuando la ensoñación la llevo a sentir el aliento de Kenshin rozando su cuello.

— Megumi

Quedó paralizada cuando la voz de Kenshin llegó a ella tras el shoji que la protegía de ser vista por él.

— Megumi, ¿estás bien?

Tapó su boca. Seguramente la había oído.

— Estoy bien — respondió tras unos minutos — sólo estaba... soñando — dijo para justificar los ruidos que el pelirrojo pudo haber oído.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, Megumi sintió un movimiento y pensó que al fin Kenshin se iría a su habitación, sin embargo, el shoji comenzó a abrirse sin previo aviso.

— Ya te dije que estaba soñando, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto, vete a dormir — dijo nerviosa, sus cobijas la cubrían y la oscuridad la protegía. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que si Kenshin se acercaba se percataría del aroma que la rodeaba, ese aroma que delataba aquello que había estado haciendo.

— Lo siento, Megumi — dijo Kenshin de pie en la entrada. Cerró el shoji tras él y se acercó — sólo quería preguntarte si estaba yo en ese sueño que tenías

Megumi no supo que responder al verlo acercarse a ella.

— Porque tengo el presentimiento de que me encontraba en el — dijo Kenshin inclinándose junto a ella

— Y si te lo confirmara, ¿qué harías? — Preguntó Megumi intentando enfocar su mirada en los ojos de Kenshin, estaba tan cerca que lograba verlos brillar

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? — Preguntó sonriendo — te advierto que no soy como hace 12 años. No doy tantos rodeos ni me cuestiono inútilmente mis deseos

— Estabas en mi sueño — dijo Megumi — siempre lo has estado

Kenshin quitó las mantas que cubrían a Megumi y se encontró con su cuerpo semidesnudo, la yukata mal acomodada dejaba ver sus senos y sus largas y delgadas piernas. Era una mujer hermosa, siempre lo había sido y los años nunca ensombrecieron esa belleza.

Megumi pasó saliva, nerviosa al sentirse observada, cubrió su rostro con su brazo avergonzada. Sintiéndose como una jovencita a punto de ser desflorada. Y es que aunque no fuera virgen, era la primera vez que estaba completamente enamorada del hombre junto a ella.

Megumi al fin disfrutó de las manos de Kenshin recorriendo su piel, sus manos eran callosas y ásperas, en gran parte debido a la práctica con la espada, no obstante, eran fuertes y consideradas, vigorosas y curtidas. Eran las manos que Megumi había ansiado, y sus caricias mejores que en cualquier sueño o fantasía que hubiese podido tener.

Kenshin le quitó por completo la yukata y la ayudó a desvestirlo también. Los dedos delicados de Megumi se posaron en el pecho de Kenshin mientras él se acomodaba sobre ella, entre caricias y besos, ternura y pasión, gemidos ahogados y olor a sexo, Kenshin comenzó a penetrarla.

Megumi alcanzó el clímax y su intensidad le confirmó que todo eso ya no era parte de un sueño, que había alcanzado con sus manos la felicidad que tanto había ansiado en los brazos del único hombre que había amado. Kenshin había sido suyo, y ella ya le pertenecía por completo.

…

Megumi no lo podía creer, había despertado en los brazos de Kenshin. Aunque la verdad es que había podido dormir muy poco — _tengo mucha energía_ — le había susurrado Kenshin después de su primer orgasmo y ella no quiso quedarse atrás. Rió por lo bajo y Kenshin abrió los ojos

— Buenos días, Megumi — dijo sonriendo y abrazándola con más fuerza

— Buenos días — respondió ella con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Kenshin la miró mientras acariciaba su rostro

— Iré a preparar el desayuno, Kenji despertará pronto — dijo después de unos minutos. Besó la frente de la mujer y se levanto. Después de colocarse la yukata salió de la habitación.

…

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Kenshin se comportó con naturalidad y Kenji comió bastante porque Yahiko vendría a impartir clases y él necesitaba mucha energía ya que Miyojin era un instructor exigente.

…

Los días transcurrieron apaciblemente en el dojo Kamiya. Kenshin y Megumi se convirtieron en amantes y cada noche Kenshin iba al cuarto de ella, sin embargo, no hablaron a nadie sobre su relación.

Dos semanas después de su primer encuentro nocturno cenaban en compañía de Tsubame y Yahiko, ellos se habían casado dos años antes y estaban celebrando la noticia del primer embarazo de la chica. Megumi la observaba, se veía más hermosa y feliz que de costumbre, el embarazo realmente le sentaba bien.

Megumi pensó en si misma, si se daba prisa tal vez podía tener uno o dos hijos. Miró a Kenshin y se preguntó si el querría tener más hijos, hijos con ella. Le ilusionaba la idea, aunque pensar en ello provocó que la ambivalencia que antes sentía por sus sentimientos hacia Kenshin regresara. Desde que Kenshin había aparecido en su cuarto para hacerle el amor había estado inmersa en una felicidad constante y abrumadora, pero ahora que miraba la felicidad de sus amigos y soñaba con sus propios hijos, no pudo evitar recordar a Kaoru embarazada de Kenji, y nuevamente la sombra de culpabilidad cayó sobre sus hombros.

Durante el resto de la cena estuvo muy callada.

Cuando Kenji se durmió y los invitados se marcharon, Kenshin fue, como cada noche, al cuarto de Megumi, se acostó junto a ella y ella lo abrazó, estaba llorando. Kenshin la acomodó sobre su pecho y acarició con suavidad su largo cabello negro.

— No pude evitar recordar cuando Kaoru estaba embarazada de Kenji — dijo con voz ahogada — me siento horrible, no quiero construir mi felicidad sobre su muerte.

— Megumi — la voz de Kenshin sonaba tranquila — ¿realmente crees que Kaoru pensaría algo así? Ella no era una mujer mezquina.

Kenshin secó las lágrimas de Megumi con cuidado.

— Ella nos bendeciría estoy seguro. Era muy generosa y lo sabes — dijo Kenshin para después besar la frente de Megumi

— ¿Tengo derecho a ser feliz? ¿Aún tengo derecho a amarte? — Preguntó mirándolo fijamente. Kenshin sonrió.

— Mereces ser feliz — acarició su rostro — y por favor sigue amándome. Yo quiero cuidar de ti, Megumi — besó sus labios tiernamente y luego la abrazó protector, haciéndole sentir toda su calidez. Megumi sonrió ya más tranquila y se durmió amándolo, tal vez un poco más.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, Kenshin no estaba con ella por lo que se acomodó la yukata y salió a buscarlo. Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, sonrió al verlo y se acercó abrazándolo por la espalda. Kenshin sonrió

— Te veías tan bien durmiendo que no quise despertarte — dijo sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo

— Me debes algo — dijo Megumi

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Kenshin girándose para quedar frente a frente

— Mi beso de buenos días — respondió besándolo dulcemente en los labios.

Al separarse Kenshin abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que Megumi volteó rápidamente, Kenji estaba ahí. Los miraba con los ojos colmados de lágrimas

— ¡Los odio! — gritó dándose la vuelta

— ¡Kenji! — Gritó Megumi intentando ir tras él. No obstante Kenshin la detuvo.

— Déjamelo a mí — dijo simplemente antes de salir tras su hijo.


	3. Liberación

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **El argumento de esta historia le pertenece a Rogue85, a quien escribo este fic por ser la ganadora del 2do lugar de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro** **Sakabattō.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Liberación**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenji se encontraba sentado en la orilla del río, abrazaba sus piernas mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia. Su melena cobriza cubría su rostro y tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que poco a poco derramaba, aún en contra de su propia voluntad. Sus sentimientos eran confusos, una mezcla extraña de rabia y tristeza se superponía al amor que sentía por su padre y al afecto que había empezado a sentir por la doctora, por quien se sentía traicionado. Sin embargo, el enojo que sentía hacia su padre era mayor – _¿Cómo pudo reemplazar a mi madre?_ – Se preguntaba – _¿Por qué la olvidó tan fácilmente?_ – No lograba entenderlo.

Kenshin observó a su hijo y se acercó con sigilo, se sentó junto a él sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta hasta que le habló

— A tu madre le gustaba este lugar

Kenji alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Kenshin miraba hacia el frente esbozando una sonrisa, recordando.

— ¡Quiero que te vayas! — Gritó Kenji

— Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar solo a mi hijo cuando no se siente bien — respondió Kenshin mirándolo cálidamente a los ojos

— Es tu culpa que me sienta así — respondió Kenji desviando la mirada

— Con mayor razón, tenemos que hablar — dijo Kenshin mirando nuevamente hacia adelante

— No hablaré contigo hasta que ella se vaya — su tono de voz era inflexible. Se puso de pie y caminó por la orilla del río

— ¿Realmente quieres que se vaya? — Preguntó Kenshin mientras lo seguía

— ¡Lárgate! — Grito Kenji limpiándose la cara, negándose a mostrar debilidad — ¡te odio! — Se giró para mirarlo por primera vez directamente a los ojos — ¡ojalá te hubieras muerto tú y no ella!

— Tienes razón, y yo hubiera dado mi vida con gusto si eso le hubiese permitido a ella seguir con vida — Kenshin se inclinó y tomó a su hijo de los brazos — pero soy yo el que ahora está aquí y soy tu padre, al menos merezco que escuches lo que tengo que decir — dijo con seriedad

— Sólo si prometes que esa mujer se irá

— Esta bien Kenji, tú eres lo más importante que tengo y no haré nada que te lastime, si te hace daño que empiece una relación con Megumi me alejaré de ella. Estoy seguro que ella tampoco quiere herirte y estará de acuerdo

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Preguntó Kenji descolocado por las palabras de su padre, mirándolo con desconfianza

— Sí, eres mi único hijo y no quiero que estés triste por mi culpa. Por eso quiero que hablemos y me cuentes como te sientes, pero también quisiera que escuches como me siento yo — Kenshin miraba los ojos azules de Kenji con serenidad y calidez.

Kenji miraba también los ojos de su padre, eran tan calmos, y sus manos sosteniéndolo por sus brazos tan gentiles y cálidas, que lograron contener el ánimo de Kenji.

— Esta bien —dijo el niño bajando la cabeza

Kenshin sonrió y acarició el cabello de su hijo; el niño dejó de intentar reprimir sus lágrimas, lloró abiertamente ante la suavidad de la caricia de su padre

— No quiero que esa mujer reemplace a mi madre — dijo el pequeño entre sollozos

— Creo que decir eso es injusto para las dos — dijo Kenshin limpiando el rostro húmedo de su hijo — Kaoru es irreemplazable, y Megumi es capaz de crear su propio lugar — Kenshin sonrió a su hijo — también aquí — dijo Kenshin tocando el pecho del niño — ella ha estado ganándose su espacio ¿no es verdad? Y eso no significa que tu madre pierda el suyo, ¿o acaso tus sentimientos son tan débiles? — El niño negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No has olvidado a mi madre? — Preguntó alzando la vista

— Nunca la olvidaré — respondió Kenshin.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos largos momentos hasta que Kenshin retomó la palabra.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Kioto y visitamos la tumba de Tomoe?

— Sí, pero no es lo mismo — advirtió Kenji

— Lo sé — contestó Kenshin

Volvieron a guardar silencio hasta que Kenshin se animó nuevamente a continuar

— Cuando seas mayor te lo contaré con más detalle, pero Tomoe hizo que me cuestionara muchas cosas sobre el estilo de vida que llevaba y seguramente el hombre del que se enamoró tu madre no existiría sin la experiencia que viví con ella. Por eso Tomoe siempre será una persona importante para mí y conocer a tu madre no significó que esa importancia disminuyera o que mis sentimientos hacia ella se modificaran. Sin embargo, Kaoru también me cambió; logró hacerme pensar que yo también merecía ser feliz. Kaoru es la mujer que me dio luz, alegría y a ti, nadie cambiará eso, pero a su vez, nada cambiará el hecho de que ahora este muerta.

Kenshin cerró los ojos y su rostro se vio ensombrecido por el dolor, Kenji se apoyó en él y Kenshin lo abrazó, estuvieron así por un largo rato, reconfortandose mutuamente.

— Kenji — habló nuevamente Kenshin rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo con seriedad — Megumi es una mujer que me entiende muy bien, ambos pasamos por experiencias similares y en un momento de nuestras vidas decidimos usar nuestras habilidades, yo con la espada y ella con la medicina, en beneficio de otras personas. Motivados por el deseo de reparar los errores que cometimos en nuestro pasado. Este entendimiento mutuo ha hecho que siempre hayamos tenido sentimientos especiales el uno por el otro — Kenshin sonrió a su hijo — no como el amor hacia tu madre, pero sí un profundo afecto, respeto y admiración. Es por eso que ahora yo quiero aceptar su compañía. El afecto de Megumi es un bálsamo para mí y deseo compensar eso haciéndola feliz.

Kenji cruzó los brazos y desvió la vista

— Pero lo que te he dicho es cierto, hijo, eres lo más importante para mí y no quiero herirte. Sé que es difícil para ti verme con otra mujer

— Me conformaré con no verlos — dijo Kenji — tampoco quiero que ella llore por tu culpa — Kenji le dio la espalda a su padre alejándose de él — no se besen en la cocina ¿esta bien? Ni cuando yo este cerca.

Kenshin se puso de pie y se acercó nuevamente a su hijo

— Muchas gracias, hijo

Kenji lo miró y sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer.

— No te odio, padre — una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Kenji sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad por las palabras dichas a su padre

— Lo sé — respondió Kenshin acariciando el cabello de su hijo, de ese tono rojizo algo más oscuro que el suyo. Kenji lo miró

— Extraño a mamá

— Yo también la extraño mucho — Los ojos de Kenshin también se tornaron brillantes por la humedad de sus propias lágrimas.

Kenji se abrazó a su padre y estuvieron así por un largo y silencioso momento.

…

Megumi estaba nerviosa, daba vueltas por toda la casa mientras se arrepentía de no haber salido tras Kenshin cuando salió en busca de Kenji. Sentía que la angustia la mataría: _¿Qué estarían conversando? ¿Kenji realmente la odiaría?_ Megumi no podía dejar de darle vueltas a estas preguntas. Tal vez su felicidad no fue más que un sueño del cual era hora de despertar.

Se sentó en el porche del dojo y sus ojos se enrojecieron mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su visión. Ahora que había conocido la calidez del cuerpo de Kenshin y su pasión siempre gentil dejarlo sería aún más doloroso, seguramente jamás podría volver a encerrar sus sentimientos como hizo anteriormente y no le quedaría más alternativa que aprender a vivir con el constante sentimiento de pérdida.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, intentando contener su dolor e incertidumbre. Se quedó así, sollozando bajito, no supo por cuanto tiempo, tal vez mucho, tal vez menos de lo que pensaba. Incapaz de ponerse de pie o intentar pensar en cualquier otra cosa, física y emocionalmente inmóvil.

En ese estado se encontraba cuando el ruido de Kenshin y Kenji regresando la hizo reaccionar, se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta de entrada, encontrándose con los dos, inclinó la cabeza al no saber que decir.

— El desayuno que hizo mi padre debe estar frío — dijo Kenji sin mirarla directamente

Megumi miró al pequeño sorprendida. Kenji caminó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano

— Tendremos que calentarlo — dijo caminando, haciendo que Megumi le siguiera.

Megumi sonrió mientras caminaba con el niño, miró de reojo a Kenshin que los seguía despacio y pensó que tal vez era cierto que ella también podía alcanzar una verdadera y duradera felicidad.

…

Era ya de noche y Kenshin contemplaba el oscuro cielo desde el jardín del dojo. Megumi se acercó y lo tomó del brazo

— Tienes que contarme lo que le dijiste a Kenji

— En realidad no le dije mucho, lo que pasa es que él es un niño maravilloso

— Bueno, siendo hijo tuyo y de Kaoru es imposible que no lo sea — sonrió Megumi

— Pero recuerda que no debemos besarnos en la cocina — rió Kenshin

— Créeme que no lo olvidaré — respondió Megumi seriamente, pero para después reír con Kenshin.

Kenshin abrazó a Megumi por la espalda y dejó descansar su cabeza en el cuenco de su cuello. Megumi acarició las manos de Kenshin que reposaban en su abdomen y alzó la vista al cielo. Agradecida de ese momento y disfrutando de la calma que esa serena felicidad le entregaba.

Y así comenzó a escribirse una nueva historia de amor, un amor tranquilo, basado en el entendimiento mutuo, el respeto y la compañía. Un amor que con el paso del tiempo se hizo visible y dio como fruto el nacimiento de una preciosa niña nombrada Satoko, de ojos violetas y cabello negro, los rasgos de Megumi predominaban en ella pero su carácter fue desde siempre pacífico como el de su padre.

Kenshin y Megumi fueron felices juntos. Vieron como Kenji se convertía poco a poco en un hombre fuerte y justo, cada vez más parecido a su padre en apariencia pero con el temperamento de su madre a flor de piel. Lo vieron amar el kendo y la medicina, siempre idealista y soñador, celoso de la hermana que lentamente se convertía en una mujer hermosa, valiente e inteligente, poseedora del ímpetu de su madre y la amabilidad de Kenshin; dulce en el trato diario pero enérgica cuando la situación lo requería.

Kenshin y Megumi fueron felices juntos, ninguno olvidó su historia ni las cosas que vivieron antes de decidir ser compañeros, pero la historia que construyeron juntos fue la que tuvo el final feliz, con ambos envejeciendo tomados de la mano y acompañándose cada día, por el resto de sus días.

 **FIN.**

…

 **Muchísimas gracias por su lectura y comentarios.**

 **Amé escribir esta historia y fue con mucho cariño para Paola.**

 **:)**


End file.
